


switch on the sky

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Firsts, Hooking up, M/M, Training Camp, why is this such a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/4 - hinata/bokuto"What's it like, making out?"





	switch on the sky

**Author's Note:**

> "senpai show me" feels like such an obvious trope for this pair

"Uh, Bokuto-san, do you know where we are?" Hinata said.

Bokuto cleared his throat. "Of course I know where we are!" he lied. He scanned the surroundings. Nothing but trees, trees, trees all around, and no sounds except scurrying squirrels and birds chirping. "This is the Makeout Zone."

"The what?"

"You know," Bokuto said, climbing over some low shrubbery. "Everyone comes to the woods when they wanna hook up."

"Out here?" Hinata looked around at the rocky ground crawling with bugs and the poison ivy lurking in the undergrowth. "Bringing a girl out here?"

"Whoa, who said anything about girls? We hook up with _each other_."

"But...arent most of the guys straight?"

"Hinata," he said wisely, "No one's straight at training camp."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But," Bokuto puffed out his chest. "I make out with guys year round."

"Ohhhh," Hinata said, impressed. "Well, I'm bi!" Hinata announced proudly.

"Me too!" They high-fived; Hinata had to jump to reach Bokuto's hand.  
They continued walking through the woods, Hinata humming to himself while Bokuto led them in the direction he thought camp was. He could swear he'd seen that tree before. Were they going in circles? Was Bokuto losing it?

"Hey," Hinata said, suddenly. "What's it like, making out?"

"You mean you've never done it?"

Hinata gulped. "No..."

Bokuto gaped at him. He was cute and fun and friendly, how could he not have been kissed? Then a brilliant idea occurred to him. "Hey!" He stopped walking, putting his hands on his hips. "Why don't I show you?" As his mentor, it was Bokuto's _duty_. It would be a shame to let Hinata go a second longer without having this experience.

Hinata raised his eyebrows. "Umm...okay."

Bokuto grinned. "Let's do this!" Leaning towards him, Bokuto swooped in, aiming for Hinata lips with his own. Hinata stood on his tiptoes to meet him halfway. As they kissed, Hinata clearly didn't know what he was doing, his mouth moving sloppily but enthusiastically against Bokuto's own. Bokuto rested his hands on Hinata's tiny waist, pulling him closer so that their chests touched. The world seemed quiet, just the two of them, just the sounds of the forest in the background.

When Bokuto opened his eyes, Hinata was smiling almost as bright as the summer sun itself. "Again," he said.

Bokuto obliged.

"Sometimes," Bokuto said, "You can use your tongue, like---oh mmhm like that....." They kissed some more, ending up sitting in the grass with Hinata's back against a tree. Bokuto broke away and moved down to his neck and shoulders and before he knew it, he was kneeling in front of him. "Pro tip:" said Bokuto. "Leave hickeys on people's legs so you can cover it with kneepads!"

Hinata's jaw dropped. " _That's_ why your kneepads are so long?"

He closed his mouth, eyes widening as Bokuto began to place kisses along the inside of his thighs. He tried not to squirm; it tickled but it also felt really good. Encouraged by Hinata's tiny breathy noises, Bokuto made his way upwards pressing his mouth against all the exposed skin until till he was staring at the younger boy's crotch. "I guess you've never been sucked off either?" he said. Hinata shook his head no, too embarrassed to speak. "Well then. Today's the day!" Bokuto said gleefully reaching for his waistband.

The August sun shone through the trees, warming Hinata's face and his bare arms and other places. He felt exposed with his shorts down in the middle of the woods. "Don't you think this is a little more than making out?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Bokuto stroked the other boy's thighs with firm fingers.

"No! It's good! But what if someone sees?"

"Shhh, there's no one here." He got back to work.

Hinata leaned back against the tree, looking at Bokuto's head from above for probably one of the only times. He patted his hair cautiously, marveling at how weird it was, all gray-and-silver-streaked and defying gravity. It was unexpectedly soft and feathery. Hinata couldn't help running his fingers through Bokuto's hair, first with one hand, then with the other, his pace increasing as he got more and more excited.

Minutes later, Hinata was pulling up his shorts. "That was fun," said Hinata. "But I think we should go back to camp now."

"Yeah, um, about that...I don't actually know where we are."

"WHAT? You mean we're lost?"

Bokuto hung his head. "I know. Its my fault for wanting to take a hike in the first place."

Hinata supposed he should be angry or something because now they were trapped in the middle of the fucking forest but it was hard to be mad at the guy who'd just blown him. "What are we supposed to do now?" He threw himself on the ground.

"I don't know." Bokuto joined him lying on the ground.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes and a person jumped out. "There you guys are!" said Akaashi. His face was very red. Bokuto's eyes widened, his heartbeat suddenly spiking. Had he seen them....? Not that he minded people knowing but maybe Hinata did. "Come back to camp," he growled. "What were you even doing out here?"

Bokuto looked at Hinata. "Oh, uh.... Just. Hanging out."

"Right," Hinata said, meeting his gaze. He seemed unable to stop grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> why is this intended to be drabble over 800 words? Because I used a real keyboard for once and I have 0 sense of restraint


End file.
